


Under the Mistletoe

by PadawanStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Mistletoe, kissing under the mistletoe, mistletoe kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanStiles/pseuds/PadawanStiles
Summary: The reader surprises Stiles with a twig of fake mistletoe in school.And at home.And at a Lacrosse game





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Christmas One Shot I wrote for my Stiles Blog.  
> I hope you guys enjoy :)

_December 1st_

“There you are!”

Your voice made Stiles look up from his english homework. He watched you walk up the stairs and over to where he was sitting in the school library.

“I was looking for you all over school! You didn’t answer your phone.“  
You watched Stiles furrow his brows in confusion as he turned back around to look for his phone on the table. Once he found it burried under a bunch of books, he took a look at the screen and found several missed messages from you and the others, waiting to be answered.  
Groaning at his phone, Stiles apologetically looked back up at you while running his hand through his hair. “Shit, sorry babe. I totally hyper focused on my english homework.“

That wasn’t something new to you so you simply smiled at Stiles, ready to show him the small surprise you had planned. “It’s alright. I just wanted to show you something.”

“Yeah?“ Stiles asked.

You walked up to Stiles and placed your bag on his table.  
It took you a moment of rummaging through your bag but once you got hold of the twig you pulled the fake mistletoe out and held it up right between the two of you. ”Happy December 1st.”

It took Stiles a moment to get with the programm but once he got what you were doing he placed his hands on your hips to gently pull you onto his lap with an amused smile on his face. “That’s a nice surprise.”

“I thought you’d like it.“

Stiles wrapped his arms around your back with a sigh as you finally pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

  _Dezember 10th_

The door to Stiles’ room was half ajar as you made your way inside, finding your boyfiend fast asleep in his bed. The Sheriff had already told you that Stiles was taking a nap and you had just the right idea to wake him back up again.  
You crawled into bed with Stiles, careful not to wake him up with your movements. You had a whole other plan for that after all.  
Once you were kneeling right on top of Stiles, you pulled the twig out of your jeans pocket and carefully started tickling his nose with the mistletoe. You watched on in amusement as Stiles started wrinkling his nose in his sleep.

It took a few more seconds of tickling but he eventually openend his eyes with a yawn and looked up at you in surprise. “What are you doing?“

“Your knight arrived to kiss you awake,“ you simply stated.

Stiles snorted at your comment. “More like my Dame.”

”Same difference.” 

You watched Stiles shake his head at you with a smile while he placed his palms on your legs. “You are more punctual than any advent calender with this daily mistletoe kissing thing. But you are aware that you can just kiss me anytime, right?”

“Yeah, but where’s the fun in that? It isn’t christmas time for nothing.”

Stiles sighed in fake defeat, trying his best to hold back his smile and failing miserably. “You’re a dork.” He closed his eyes again and opened his arms for you to lean in. “Come on. Your prince is ready.”

You leaned in with a smile and locked lips with Stiles, ending up laughing against his lips as he pulled you into bed with him.

* * *

_December 19th_

“-and I’m just glad that it’s the last game before winter break.” Stiles answered Scott while watching the stands behind him. After a few more looks around he turned back to Scott with a frown on his face “Have you seen (y/n)? I can’t find her anywhere.”  
But before Scott had a chance to answer, a familiar twig of mistletoe appeared in Stiles’ view. He turned around and found you grining down at him. 

“Were you looking for me?“

But instead of answering, Stiles got up, reciprocating your grin with a glint in his eyes.

That never was a good sign.

You took a few steps back but Stiles was faster, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling your close.   
You weren’t proud of the yelp that left your lips when he dipped you in his arms and the sudden movement made you cling onto his shoulders for dear life in fear of plumping to the ground, even though you knew that Stiles would never let you fall.

Stiles gave you a moment to adjust before he finally started leaning in and as soon as your lips meet, you wrapped your arms around his neck in a try to pull him even closer. Your short walk from your car over to the stands had already been enough to make the cold air seep into your bones but Stiles was somehow always radiating heat.  
Even his lips on yours felt warm and you lost yourself in the kiss, pushing any background noise to the back of your mind.

At least until somebody started yelling at Stiles to get his ass on the field. “Stilinski! You can kiss your girlfriend after we won! On the field with you!” 

Stiles slowly pulled away from you with a groan. “Finstock’s purpose in life is to make  _my_  life miserable, I swear to god.”

You licked your lips in a try to hide your smile. “If it helps anything, he’s probably thinking the same about you.”

”Yeah… that’s fair,” Stiles grinned down at you before giving you another short peak on your lips and pulling you back up, leaving you on the sidelines slightly dazed and surely with a bright red face. 

* * *

_December 24th_

“So what did you want to show me?“

Stiles moved away to let you through the door to walk into his room.“ Just walk right in and look for yourself.“

You followed Stiles’ instructions and looked around but besides the little christmas tree on his desk there was nothing different about the place. You walked back up to Stiles with a shrug. “I see nothing.“

Stiles was smiling down at you, not even reaction to your statement.

Slightly confused at his antics, you smiled back up at him. “You letting me back down to the others?”

“Yeah… in a minute.“

Now you really had to laugh. “In a minute? Did you forget something?”

“Oh, I didn’t. But you did.“ Stiles answered while winking at you.

You watched Stiles in confusion as he leaned back against the door frame and looked at something above his head. Following his movements you were surprised to find a mistletoe hanging above your heads.  
You slowly looked back down and found Stiles watching you with a grin on his face. “Got’cha.”  
His smile was contagious and you slowly wrapped your arms around his neck. “Who’s the dork now?”

Stiles looked up in thought for a moment before wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you closer “Still you.”

You leaned into him with a laugh. “Is that so?”

“You started this, so definitely.“

Without another word you pulled Stiles down to you into another kiss, finding him smiling against your lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](http://stiles-stilinski-imagines.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
